Growing Up
by OneDream 2Dream
Summary: Sonny and Chad have always had a rocky relationship... is it possible that they could have known eachother before Hollywood and just didn't know it? Follow Channy throughout their romance life. For ZoraChannyTwilight4ever's contest!


**I worked VERY hard on this! VERY VERY HARD! Someone had to cry for me to write this! So really, I had to watch others suffer to get an idea. I really get many of my ideas from my lovely friend who is the real Sonny and her 'crush' (GARH! Hate that word but I need another synonym. Sounds like you're going to get crushed. And that sounds painful.) Who is really Chad. No kidding. I'm really Tawni. The first paragraph is one of their and my real encounters. The rest I pretty much made up. Except for the "I feel so obsessed." And "More heartbroken than I ever have." That is credit to my lovely friend! I'll always be there for you. And I would say Tawni's little 'speech' to Chad that she gives in the first part with hitting him with a mallet. And this is for my awesome friend ZoraChannyTwilight4ever's contest! And this may sound sad, but it's got its share of happy moments. Does it end well? You'll have to wait and see! And sorry for this extremely long author's note, I'm just in the mood to talk.**

**Disclaimer: Me- Do I own Sonny with a Chance? NO! Do I own Disney? NO! I don't even own my friends who I swear have perfectly quoted SWAC! I OWN NOTHING! Why is life so unfair?**

** Chad: I'm reading your story. It seems like you hate me in this first part. Is that true?**

** Me: In a good way!**

**Chad: You can hate in a good way? **

** Me: No. Bye!**

Growing Up

Tawni watched the slow dance from her normal seat on the table. There she could see everything, everyone, and anyone. She watched as a shorter brunette ran out of the room in near tears. Tawni jumped swiftly off the table and ran outside where her best friend was sitting.

"Allison, you okay?" She looked at her, kind eyes watching her every move.

"I feel so obsessed." She told her, honestly. "I'm almost in tears just because he said he would dance with me then danced with someone else."

Tawni felt her eyes tear up as well. "It's going to be okay. You know how Chad is. Alli, you are awesome. Nothing will change that."

They sat there in silence for a moment when Ella, Josephine, and Samantha ran out, plopping down on the floor with them. The five sat in silence, just looking curiously at each other.

"I feel heartbroken. More heartbroken than I ever have. He even danced to our song." She sighed and the girls encircled her in a group hug. She shook her head. "Guys, stop. I feel stupid." She pulled out. They shrugged and went back to their normal attitudes.

Tawni looked around trying to find the fool that broke her friend's heart. She stopped Allison as she walked over to the crowd of girls. "If you want me to hurt him, I'll get my mallet." They both smiled. Sometimes Tawni could be quite violent.

"You know what I love about you Tawns? You're defensive and funny." Tawni smiled and went to go find her other friends.

An hour and a half later, Tawni and Allison were walking down to meet their parents. Tawni realized she had left her jacket up in the building and ran to get it.

The night was cold as Allison sat quietly in front of the high school dance. It was in the connecting courtyard between the High and Middle Schools. She listened to the loud music coming from the courtyard. It was their song again. She tried not to cry as she peeked around the corner watching everyone dance. One couple was kissing. The brunette pulled back and ran right into a blonde.

"What do you want?" She asked grumpily. "Why aren't you off with Jen? You danced with her." She didn't meet his eyes.

"I wanted to say I was sorry. I shouldn't have promised you that. And if it wasn't a set-up, I would have danced with you. You're cuter." Allison blushed, hoping he couldn't see. It was like a good dream.

"It was a set-up?" She asked, curious.

"Yeah. Jackie and Kayla." They looked at each other and both rolled their eyes. "So do you want to dance?" He asked, surprising the girl. She smiled, telling herself she'd always remember the moment.

"Okay." She said, pulling closer. "I'm not really that good at dancing. I'm not even dressed for it." She admitted as they swayed to the music.

"Well then, you can be my barefoot Cinderella." He said. The song ended all too soon, and they split apart. Allison stayed there, while Chad walked the other direction. He didn't know Tawni was watching.

"Why do you deserve someone like her?" She asked, looking at him.

"She's nice and sunny and I really like her." Tawni looked at him, curiously.

"Well, if you hurt her you will hurt me, I will call you an ass and beat you up with a mallet, and we all go down. Got it? Good."

He stood there, shocked. Tawni smirked, but the boy gained a sudden realization. "I'll be right back." He ran up to the spot the brunette was standing.

"So, do you want to like, go out or something?" He asked, shy. She grabbed his hand.

"Sure."

"Great . I'll see you later, Sonny."

She looked quizzically at him. "Sonny?"

"Yeah, you're nice and bright, like the sunshine!" He smiled at her.

"That was a bad pun." She smirked.

" Yeah." He responded with nothing else to say to that. He hated that. "I've got to go now." He announced as he walked away. Tawni passed him and smiled, going to her friend.

"Sonny. I like it. It fits you." She said, watching for her car.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sonny, this has been the best few months for a while, but I've got to leave. I got an acting job."

She looked into his deep blue eyes, trying not to cry. The day was so warm and perfect. Too bad it wouldn't last. "How?"

He shrugged, even though he knew it was because of The Goody Gang.

"What's it called?" She asked, still holding back tears. It was only seventh grade, but she was starting to think they had a future. Maybe not.

He answered this question honestly. "I don't know. Something like Waterfall Gates." They stood in silence for a bit. "Maybe this is a sign that we weren't meant to be. I do care about you, but I need to take this job. It's my dream." Sonny realized that was probably true. It was like a dream, too good to be true.

Sonny stood in silence before agreeing. "Okay. But I won't forget you. Never ever." Too bad she didn't realize that was a lie.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Five years later Chad sat in the commissary, looking at the brunette named Sonny. But this Sonny came from Wisconsin, while he had lived in Michigan. Besides, Sonny looked too tall to be his old Sonny, and her hair was too dark. The only really similar thing was the eyes. And he had seen many eyes like that. Sonny interacted with Tawni, the same Tawni from Michigan. But Tawni didn't like this Sonny like her best friend. In fact, she was unhappy she was coming. They couldn't be the same Sonny. Yet his heart started to ache for her. He wondered where she was. If only he had told her the truth, she could have found him. But it was too late now.

"Chad." The girl behind him said, and he turned around.

"Sonny." Chad said, then thinking again about his situation. (And not that creepy guy from Jersey Shore, never) He looked at her. Her last name was Munroe, not Ellsworth like his Sonny.

"Chad, are you okay? You look dazed." Sonny looked at him, thinking. It couldn't be her Chad. The eyes were the same, but her sister's eyes were similar too. And his hair was darker too. He was too self centered and arrogant, and he had been on The Goody Gang. He acted like he had been in Hollywood all his life.

The two teens stared at each other for a while, trying to see if they would recognize each other. Both wondered if they were the same, and if they would come looking for each other if they did. For if they did, that would be amazing. He bet for once in his life, he might cry.

Finally they left, exchanging nothing more than an awkward "Ummm" and "Yeah."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They were boyfriend and girlfriend. Everyone knew them and thought they were the best. One day Sonny came up to him in his dressing room, looking confused.

"What is it, beautiful?" He asked, putting an arm around her.

"I remembered something. You are Chad, right?" He nodded, confused. "Well, I remembered one day you came up to me and told me you were leaving for Hollywood to be on a show with a waterfall in it. I was ignorant. I realized just now that was Mackenzie Falls. Tawni was the Tawni I had been friends with since the fourth grade." Chad cut her off, smiling.

"And you're Allison, the girl who stole my heart. Allison, the girl who I nicknamed Sonny, my ball of Sonshine."

They sat there, just listening to the radio. Suddenly, their song came on, their song from almost nine years ago.

"Let's dance, just like we did the first time in that courtyard." He said, grabbing her hand.

"But I'm not wearing anything special!" She announced, feeling self-conscious.

"Sonny, I love you. You know that, right? No matter what you're wearing, I'll always be there. You're my Barefoot Cinderella."

"I love you too Chad." She said, looking up at him. He pulled her close and kissed her gently. They kissed for a minute before breaking apart. Then they pulled into a hug and stayed like that.

"But how did you last name get from Ellsworth to Munroe? And how did you live in Wisconsin?" She sighed.

"My dad died, so my mom changed her name back to Munroe." She said, light tears brimming her eyes. "Then we transferred to Wisconsin. It was hard. We had to leave Tawni and all my other friends. I guess that's how Tawni's here and I didn't know."

"I'm sorry about that. But we're together now." He said, and they went back to their peaceful song.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sonny, you can open your eyes now." The blonde said. It was twelve years since they met. Sixth grade felt so long ago. Seventh grade felt a distant memory. Here they were, sitting on a beach, happy as ever. It had been a rough week, but it was better now they were together.

"Sonny, you are the best girlfriend I ever had. I love you and my life would never be the same without you." He got down on one knee and pulled out a small leather box. "Allison Sonny Munroe, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Sonny felt her eyes water up with tears of joy. "Yes! Yes, Yes, Yes! She watched as the ring was slipped on her finger and they watched the sunset as a soon to be married couple.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The wedding was spectacular. This was a Hollywood wedding after all, and it had all the luxuries. The dress was spectacular, designer and filled with beads around the neck and waist, the guests were top-of-the-line, the food was the best, and the location was a beach. The same beach Sonny was proposed to on. Tawni stood in the door, wondering how she went from watching on a table to a beautiful wedding.

"I see you're together." Sonny whispered inconspicuously in her ear. She was referring to her 'crush' back in the seventh grade. He was now an incredibly hot basketball player and they were a perfect match, showing off each other's good sides. Tawni grinned widely and showed off her brand-new engagement ring.

"I'll bounce with you later!" Sonny said and waved back at her maid of honor. It had been their 'thing' back when they were younger and they weren't going to stop now. They were pulled into a room of happy people and young children.

Finally they had their first dance as a married couple to 'their song.' After all, it was their song. Nothing would take that away from them now, no matter how many tears they cried, good or bad.

"You've got your beautiful dress and shoes now. You're even more beautiful now than you have ever been, if that's possible. You're my Cinderella now. And you're mine forever. Does that make you happy?"

She grinned, looking around at everyone then back to her new husband. "Very happy."

**So did you like this? The song I had to write to/about was Barefoot Cinderella by Hannah Montana. I hope it's worthy of winning your contest! And because I worked so hard on this, would you do me a favor and review? I'll give you a quote from Chad! Seriously, I will. Just an FYI, this is also the longest One-Shot I have written and I'm pretty sure the only one I've written entirely in first person!**


End file.
